It is known to provide a video display screen at an interior rearview mirror assembly of a vehicle, such as, for example, a video display screen of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,172 for REARVIEW MIRROR ASSEMBLY WITH UTILITY FUNCTIONS, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,300 for BLIND SPOT VIEWING SYSTEM, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. It has also been suggested to provide a mirror or a display which may be indexed in and out of a mirror case, such as from the bottom of the mirror case, such as also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,172, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Drivers of vehicles, particularly larger vehicles, such as sport utility vehicles (SUVs) and the like, may be faced with a reduced or obstructed field of vision toward the rear and rearward of the vehicle as more objects, such as headrests and entertainment video screens, may block or obstruct a driver's rearward view, whether the driver uses the rearview mirror or even if the driver turns around to generally face the rear window of the vehicle. Larger SUVs may have even less visibility to the immediate rear of the vehicle. Various backup aids have been proposed to provide a display of an image of the exterior scene rearward of the vehicle for viewing by the driver.